Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - RailPony's Version.
Here is another parody idea for RailPony's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) * Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) * Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) * Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) * Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 * Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 * Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) * Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase * Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 * Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 * Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 * Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 * Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 * Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 * Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 * Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 * Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 * Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 * John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 * Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 * Little Chug as Child 9 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 * Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 * Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 * Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 * Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 * Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Saberblk.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Scenes * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1: RailPony Logo, Windows 95 Startup, And Intro To Start Our Business as Usual * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2: Save the Toyland Express! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3: Dangerous Vegetables? * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4: Ranged Duels * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5: Fly, Casey, fly! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6: The Grand Canyon * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7: There Are Even Six Jumping Stones! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8: Trust Diving Equipment * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9: The Large Spade Search * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10: Fail the Cocktail Glacier * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11: The Level Rises, Or Not! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12: The Solution To This Puzzle! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13: The Pyramid * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14: Actually Easy * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15: Violence Is But The Solution * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 16: A Little Trip. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 17: Because Still One Missing! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 18: New But Not Quite. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 19: Unfortunately Bugged. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 20: A New Ability. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 21: Such A Mess. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 22: Creates Confusion. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 23: The Penultimate Level Completed! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 24: Carota Level. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 25: Next to Canyon Level * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 26: Now the Pyramid Level * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 27: The Pogo Trick. * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 28: And It's Missing A Single One! * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 29: Let's Go Fight Cerberus, The Ending Credits, And That's All Folks! Category:RailPony